TOURIST!
by Armelle Aquamar Eira
Summary: "berkelompoklah dalam dua orang dan cari seorang turis untuk memperkenalkan sebuah tempat menarik di Konoha" kata Kurenai-sensei guru mereka. "EEEHHHH?" teriak murid-muridnya serempak. WARNING: BL, YAOI, DLL
1. Chapter 1

TOURIST!

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s),gaje dll.

Rate: K

Summary: "berkelompoklah dalam dua orang dan cari seorang turis untuk memperkenalkan sebuah tempat menarik di Konoha" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ guru mereka. "EEEHHHH?" teriak murid-muridnya serempak.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di Konoha International High School tampak seperti biasa murid-murid berdatang mengobrol bersama sampai kekelas dll, sungguh sebuah suasana biasa yang ada disekolah pada pagi hari hingga…

"MINGGIR… MINGGIR… PERMISI"

"KYAA…"

"OI HATI-HATI DONG"

"MAAF…"

Hingga sang pemuda _blonde_ merusak pagi itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Naruto, nama pemuda _blonde_ itu berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah dan hampir menabrak orang-orang yang dijumpainya dan membuat mereka menggerutu kesal. Naruto terus berlari hingga sampai didepan sebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan X-1.

BRAK

Dengan serentak semua mata dikelas menoleh kearah Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu

"hah… hah… hah… se.. selamat.."

"kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba salah satu teman dekatnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang terduduk diambang pintu untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"bu..bukannya sudah masuk ya?"

"sudah masuk?"

"iya, ini kan sudah jam 8 lebih emangnya belum masuk ya?" jawab Naruto dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya karena bingung.

"hah… dasar bodoh ini kan baru jam 7.30 masih 30 menit lagi bel berbunyi"

"EEEHHH…. Masih 30 menit? Tapi jamku menunjukkan jam 8.05" sambil melihat jamnya

"….. jamku mati.."

"HAHAHAHAHA….. dasar bodoh kau Naruto" tawa sekelas membahana ditimpali dengan ejekan Kiba.

Naruto berjalan kearah bangkunya dengan muka merah padam antara menahan kesal dan malu. Saat dia hamper sampai dibangkunya yang berada didekat jendela dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Dobe," kata surai seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sontak saja hal itu memicu amarah sang _blonde_.

"Apa maksudmu teme," desis Naruto marah, "aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _untuk bertengkar denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak _mood _kok, aku cuma mengatakan pendapatku tentang kebodohanmu kok," sahut pemuda raven.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu tuan Sasuke U.C.H.I.H.A" balas Naruto dengan mengejek nama pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"jangan mengejek namaku dobe," seru Sasuke.

"kau yang membuatku harus melakukannya teme," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe no Usurantokaci"

"Teme no Baka"

Kiba dan seluruh orang yang ada dikelas hanya bias sweat drop melihat tingkah childish Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka semua tahu sejak bertemu pertama kali mereka bertemu yaitu sejak kelas satu SMP. Sasuke dan Naruto yang waktu itu sama-sama murid baru langsung bermusuhan karena Naruto tidak suka dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat sombong sedangkan Sasuke tidak menyukai teriakan-teriakan Naruto karena suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat polusi suara yang sangat berbahaya bagi telinga sensitifnya.

"hh~ mereka mulai lagi ya," tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan lamunan Kiba.

"WUAH! Shika kau mengagetkanku saja," seru Kiba. Kaget? Ya, karena tiba-tiba Shika muncul dibelakangnya.

"hm, mereka mulai lagi?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil bewarna lavender pucat khas klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji nama pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"eh Neji, bertengkar lagi," jawab Kiba.

"Merepotkan, apa penyebabnya," Tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga mereka dapat ribut seperti itu.

"Dasar mereka benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru setelah mendengar penjelasan Kiba.

"hm, aku setuju dengan Shika," komentar Neji.

GREK

Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka(kecuali SasuNaru yang sedang sibuk bertengkar) dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, bermata jade dengn ingkaran hitam dibawah kedua matanya, pertanda insomnia tapi itu malah memuatnya seperti panda.

"GAARA," teriak Kiba.

"hn, ada apa," –tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati kIba-"Kau diganggu sama mereka lagi?" sambil melirik Shika dan Neji.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"ih… Gaa-chan aku kan tidak mungkin menggangu Kiba, daripada menggangu Kiba mendingan mengganggu kamu," sangkal Neji diikuti dengan kedipan mata menggoda ke Gaara.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Hyuuga," kata Gaara dengan death glare andalannya.

"Sudahlah Gaara mereka tidak mengganggu ku kok," kata Kiba berusaha menurunkan amarah Gaara.

"hn, jadi kenapa kau berteriak seheboh it-"

"AARGH.. KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN UCHIHA" teriakan Naruto membuat Gaara mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi.

"hn, dobe"

"TE-

KRING KRING

Perkataan Naruto terputus oleh suara bel masuk, dengan segera semua murid yang berada diluar maupun didalam kelas segera menuju ketempat duduk karena Anko-sensei akan segera datang.

"cih, jangan harap ini akan selesai teme," desis Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan mencari masalah lagi ayo duduk sebentar lagi Anko—sensei akan datang" kata sebuah suara dibelakang Naruto.

"tapi Gaa-" Naruto hendak protes tapi mendapat tatapan tajam sang sepupu membuatnya menghentikan perkataannya. "Baiklah Gaara," kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya Anko-sensei datang dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"huh, Uchiha menyebalkan" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kekelasnya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka baru saja dari kantin

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau sudah mengatakannya tujuh belas kali kalau kuhitung," kata Kiba.

"huh, Kiba… kenapa sih kamu kayaknya sewot sama aku," kata Naruto.

Sementara Kiba dan Naruto beradu argument Gaara pergi kekelas sendiri. Mereka terus bertengkar hinga tidak menyadari seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"biarin ab-" kata-kata Kiba terpotong karena mereka merasakan sebuah aura hitam dibelakang mereka

"pst, Kiba kok aku merinding ya," bisik Naruto.

"Iya nih Nar kok aku merasakan hawa aneh dibelakangku, kamu merasakannya tidak?" Tanya Kiba dengan berbisik juga.

"Un, bagaimana kalau kita cek aja," usul Naruto masih berbisik.

"hm, dari hitungan ketiga" kata Kiba.

"Satu," kata mereka bersama-sama.

"dua,"

"tiga,"

Mereka berbalik bersamaan dan..

"sudah selesai bisik-bisikannya?" Tanya orang berambut hitam panjang.

"O-orochimaru-sensei" kata mereka dengan wajah yang memucat.

"'Naruto.. Kiba," kata Orochimaru.

"i-iya sensei" kata mereka dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir.

"kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Orochimaru

Mereka melihat jam tangan yng mereka kenakan sebentar kemudia berkata

"Jam 11.05 sensei"

"kalau begitu KENAPA KALIAN BELUM MASUK KELAS? KELAS SUDAH MULAI DARI LIMA MENIT YANG LALU!" teriak Orochimaru.

"HIEE.. MAAF SENSEI!" teriak NaruKiba sambil berlari.

"huh.. dasar anak-anak," kata Orochimaru. "mendingan aku kekantor saja," setelah itu dia kembali kehabitat asalnya (kantor maksudnya).

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara kaki yang berlari mengganggu penjelasan yang sedang diberikan guru.

"ja-"

BRAK

Guru yang akan melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali dipotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. (Poor you sensei) didepan pintu tampaklah dua orang manusia yang tampak kelelahan karena habis berlari, seragam mereka basah karena keringat yang menetes dengan muka yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan juga bibir merah menggoda yang setengah terbuka untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, penampilan mereka yang seperti itu sunguh menggoda iman para seme dan membuat para seme membayangkan untuk melakuhan ini-itu terhadap mereka.

"Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san kenapa kalian datang terlambat?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat murid lelaki membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"em.. ano Kurenai-sensei itu,' Naruto dengan gugup berusaha menjawab.

"kami baru dari toilet sensei," jawab Kiba cepat.

"Toilet? Kenapa selama itu? Sampai telat masuk lima menit? Bukankah sebelum pelajaran saya adalah waktu istirahat?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"itu k-"

"Kami dipanggil Orochimaru-sensei untuk membantunya mengangkat krung makanan manda yang baru dibelinya," potong Naruto." Karena tangan kami kotor, maka kami ketoilet dulu. Kami tidak menyangka waktu kami ditoilet untuk membersihkan tangan kami selama itu sehingga telat masuk pelajaran anda Kurenai-sensei, jadi maaf kan kami," ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tercengang melihat kehebatan Naruto dalam berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh duduk," kata Kurenai-sensei pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih sensei," Jawab mereka bersamaan sambil berjalan ketempat duduk mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan materinya," kata Kurenai-sensei setelah Naruto dan Kiba duduk ditempat duduknya.

.

SKIPTIME

.

KRING KRING

Bel pulang sekolah tanda berakhirnya masa belajar hari ini berbunyi. Guru-guru menghentikan aktivitas mengajar mereka dan murid-murid bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kelas X-1 dikelas itu para murid sedang mengerubungi sebuah kertas yang ditempel dipapan tulis kelas mereka, mimic muka yang ditunjukan oleh murid-murid beraneka ragam ada yang terkejut, kecewa bahkan…

BRUK

Ada yang pingsan.

"NARUTO!" teriak teman sekelasnya heboh.

Ternyata orang yang pingsan itu Naruto, dia pingsan sesaat setelah membaca pegumuman itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT BAWA DIA KERUANGAN KESEHATAN!" teriak Gaara panic kepada orang-orang yang berada dikelas.

Orang-orang yang terkejut dengan teriakan Gaara langsung bergerak maju untuk mengangkat Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti oleh suara seseorang

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," kata sebuah suara baritone.

TBC

Thank you for reading.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna san ^^/

Readers: *mengeluarkan hawa membunuh*

Armelle: GLEK *menelan ludah* se-sepertinya hawa disini kurang enak ya, benarkan Sasuke?

Sasuke: tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada para readers *berjalan menjauhi Armelle dan para readers*

Armelle: EH?! Jangan pergi Sasuke!

Readers: Armelle…

Armelle: ha-hai semua…

Readers: LAMA SEKALI UPDATENYA! *sambil melemparkan berbagai macam senjata ke Armelle*

Armelle: KYAA… MAAF! *sambil berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan readers*

Naruto: nah, karena authornya sedang menyelamatkan diri maka saya akan menggantikannya untuk membalas review.

Celine: terima kasih, ini udah lanjut ^^

Rainny Chen: ini sudah lanjut kok jangan lupa review lagi ya^^

Naruto: untuk yang log in sudah dibalas melalui PM. Selamat membaca jangan lupa review ya.

**TOURIST!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, dll.**

**Rate: T**

Summary: "Kalian harus mencari seorang turis dan memper-kenalkan turis tersebut sebuah tempat menarik di Konoha" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ guru mereka. "EEEHHHH?" teriak murid-muridnya serempak.

.

.

.

Cerita Sebelumnya

_BRUK_

"_NARUTO!" teriak teman sekelasnya heboh. _

_Ternyata orang yang pingsan itu Naruto, dia pingsan sesaat setelah membaca pegumuman itu._

"_APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT BAWA DIA KERUANGAN KESEHATAN!" teriak Gaara panic kepada orang-orang yang berada dikelas._

_Orang-orang yang terkejut dengan teriakan Gaara langsung bergerak maju untuk mengangkat Naruto menuju ruang kesehatan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti oleh suara seseorang_

"_Biar aku saja yang membawanya," kata sebuah suara baritone._

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang bising mendadak menjadi senyap seketika setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda raven dengan model pantat ayam aka Sasuke. semua orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto dan Gaara menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan kepadanya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Gaara yang sedang memangku Naruto dipahanya.

Sasuke dan Gaara salinga pandang lalu saling melempar death glare

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara disertai dengan death glare andalannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"kutanya apa maumu Uchiha," seru Gaara kesal.

"Neji," sahut Sasuke datar tanpa menghiraukan Gaara yang sudah mulai marah.

"hm?" Tanya Neji yang bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"bereskan," jawab Sasuke datar.

"hm," jawab Neji dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke, sedangkan orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya bisa bengong dan menyingkir untuk memberi jalan kepada Neji.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Bunyi sepatu Neji menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kelas yang sunyi itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan seluruh kelas dia terus berjalan dari tempatnya semula (dipojok kelas) menuju Sasuke. Dia berjalan terus dengan tenang dan wajah yang datar (walaupun masih kalah datar dengan Sasuke). Neji terus berjalan hingga dia sampai didepan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. Mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap mata orang yang berada didepannya tanpa ada yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan membuat semua orang yang berada didalam kelas menjadi penasaran yang akan terjadi selajutnya.

Lima menit kemudian….

"hm," suara Neji dengan sukses membuat semua orang yang didalam kelas ber-sweat drop bersama.

"hn," balasan dari Saske membuat sweat drop mereka bertambah banyak.

"Gaa…" Neji akan mengatakan sesuatu, dengan cepat mereka menghapus semua sweat yang jatuh dan berkonsentrasi mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Gaa-chan~" teriak Neji sambil berlari kearah Gaara.

BRUK

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya melihat kelakuan Hyuuga muda itu.

"waa… jangan mendekat Hyuuga!" teriak Gaara masih dalam posisinya semula.

"tidak mau Gaa-chan" balas Neji OOC sambil membuka kedua tangannya untuuk memeluk Gaara.

"waaa… dasar Hyuuga bodoh!" Gaara berlari keluar kelas untuk menghindari pelukan Neji setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Naruto dilantai.

"fufufu ternyata kamu ingin main kejar-kejaran ya Gaara" bisik Neji sambil tersenyum misterius. "Gaa-chan tunggu!" teriak Neji kemudian sambil berlari mengejar Gaara.

Seluruh orang dalam kelas Sweatdrop berjamaah(lagi) melihat ke OOC-an NejiGaa. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang pingsan.

"hn, Dobe" setelah itu dia mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Setelah SasuNaru berlalu…

"Jadi… ngapain kita disini?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang bernama Ino kepada temannya yang berambut pink yang ternyata bernam sakura itu.

"tidak tahu," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Mendokusai, kalian pulang saja" kata sebuah suara dari belakang kelas (posisi mereka didepan kelas).

"huh, Shikamaru gak asik, ayo Sakura" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan kelas.

"Mendokusai," jawab Shikamaru sambil keluar dari kelas.

"hah~ ayo semua bubar" kata seorang pemuda bertubuh subur.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas membubarkan diri untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

Ditaman yang berada didekat UKS terlihat dua orang perempuan yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju kearah gerbang belakang sekolah. Gerutuan-gerutuan kecil tampakterdengar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang.

"huh dasar Shikamaru menyebalkan," kata gadis itu kepada temannya yang berambut pink.

"sudahlah Ino dia memang begitu kan," komentar gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura."tapi… kenapa kamu marah sama dia?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"ARRGH!" teriak Ino frustasi."KAMU ITU BODOH ATAU POLOS SIH?"

"tidak keduanya kurasa" jawab Sakura dari pinggir jendela yang berada di UKS

"ARGH! DIA TIDAK INGIN KITA MELIHAT ADEGAN SASUNARU DI UKS BODOH!" seru Ino kesal. "MEM-" ucapan itu terpotong saat menyadari bahwa sang gadis pink tidak ada disampingnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh . taman untuk mencari gadis pink itu.

"Ketemu," gumam Ino dengan senyum gembira melihat sahabatnya, namun senyum itu langsung menghilang melihat sang sahabat sedang berjongkok didepan jendela kamar UKS.

"Sedang apa kau Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan sweatdrop yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"sst, Ino ada yang menarik disini," kata Sakura memanggil Ino untuk mendekat. Ino mendekat gadis itu dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya kemudian ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan yang dilihat Sakura. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya nyaris membuatnya menjerit namun cepat-cepat ditahannya karena tidak ingin menggangu orang-orang yang didalam.

TBC

Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Ino dan Sakura? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Armelle: hah…hah…hah… berhasil selamat. Huft~ *sambil mengelap keringat* akhirnya selamat juga dari kejaran mereka. Nah readers sekalian bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? Makin gaje kah? Apa humornya terasa? Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disebuah ruangan serba putih, terlihat seorang pemuda blonde yang sedang terbaring di atas sebuah kasur. Disebelah kasur pemuda itu, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang sedang memegang tangan pemuda itu.

"manis," kata pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru, sambil membelai wajah pemuda yang sedang tertidur.

Ruangan itu sunyi selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"TERNYATA SHIKA DAN NARU YAOI!"

DEGH

'huf.. kaget,' batin Shikamaru sambil mengelus dadanya. "Suara siapa sih? Bikin kaget saja" gumam Shikamaru.

"EH! KAMU DENGAR YA?"

DEGH

"i..iya" balas Shikamaru pelan. "ka..kamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. 'siapa ini? Mengapa dia teriak-teriak?' batin Shikamaru frustasi. 'apa hantu? Ti..tidak mungkin' batin Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"Shika," pangil sebuah suara dengan pelan sambil menepuk bahu Shika pelan.

"HUAA" teriak Shika terkejut. "han..hantu?" tanya Shika panik.

"ya…" jawab suara itu. "dan… aku akan membunuh mu!" lanjut suara itu sambil mencekik leher Shika.

"ugh… le.. LEPASKAN!" teriak Shika sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Karena terlalu sering memberontak, maka Shika dan orang yang mencekiknya terjatuh ke lantai di sebelah kasur Naruto dengan posisi Shika di bawah dan sang pencekik di atasnya. (shika dalam keadan tengkurap). Saat sedang asik bergulat, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang nyaring.

"KYAAA~ SASUKE MEMPER-UKE SEORANG SEME!"

"eh!?"

**TOURIST!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(maybe)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje, BL, YAOI, alur kelambatan, dll.**

**Rate: T**

Summary: "Kalian harus mencari seorang turis dan memper-kenalkan turis tersebut sebuah tempat menarik di Konoha" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ guru mereka. "EEEHHHH?" teriak murid-muridnya serempak.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruang UKS. Suasana tegang itu berasal dari seorang lelaki berambut raven yang sedang duduk di atas salah satu kasur yang ada di UKS. Dihadapan lelaki itu, berlututlah dua orang perempuan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut dengan model seperti nanas sedang bersender di samoing ranjang yang diduduki lelaki raven tersebut sambil memperhatikan dua orang perempuan yang sedang berlutut tersebut.

"Sakura… Ino…" suara sang pria raven memecahkan kesunyian yang menyesakkan itu. Dua orang gadis yang dipanggil hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, takut melihat mata pemuda yang didepan mereka.

"i-iya Uchiha-sama," jawab mereka berbarengan.

"kalian tahu, apa salah kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan dingin yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"ti-tidak Uchiha-sama," jawab mereka berbarengan(lagi).

"kalian~" panggil Sasuke sambil menahan amarah.

"hoam~ troublesome"

"apa maksudmu Shika?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam kearah Shikamaru yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan mata malas.

"kau membuang-buang waktu Sasuke" jawab Shika. "mendingan kamu tanya saja alasan mereka mengangap kamu sedang merape aku,"

"APA! Darimana kamu berangapan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke ke Shika.

"hoam~ tanya aja sama mereka," jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Ino yang sedang tertunduk di lantai.

"Ino jelaskan!" perintah Sasuke kepada Ino sambil memberinya deathglare ala Uchiha.

"ba-baik," jawab Ino sambil ketakutan. "saat itu, kami berdua sedang berjalan di taman dekat UKS,"

FLASHBACK

"_sst, Ino ada yang menarik disini," kata Sakura memanggil Ino untuk mendekat. Ino mendekati gadis itu dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya kemudian ikut melihat kearah yang sama dengan yang dilihat Sakura. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya nyaris membuatnya menjerit namun cepat-cepat ditahannya agar tidak menggangu orang-orang yang didalam._

_._

_Karena tidak bisa ah bukan tidak bisa tapi tidak ingin menjerit maka Ino hanya dapat membelalakan matanya yang menandakan dirinya terkejut._

"_ter..ternyata…" kata Ino setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya._

"_TERNYATA SHIKA DAN NARU YAOI!" sambung Sakura kencang._

_BLETAK_

"_aw… Ino! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Ino._

"_diam Sakura, kau tidak ingin mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita kan!" desis Ino keras._

"_ya… ya…" jawab Sakura malas. "dasar cerewet" tambah Sakura pelan._

"_aku dengar itu tahu," balas Ino._

"_EH! KAMU DENGAR YA?" teriak Sakura._

"_tentu saja bodoh, aku kan disebelahmu. Lagian kamu ngomongnya tepat didepan kupingku tahu," balas Ino. "sudahlah sekarang kamu diam saja Sakura, nanti mereka tahu lagi kita sedang mengintip mereka," sambung Ino._

"_huh! Baiklah aku diam," kata Sakura sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya._

"…_.." mereka terdiam sambil duduk dibawah jendela selama beberapa saat hingga…_

"_HUAA" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam._

"_apa itu?" bisik Sakura._

"_tidak tahu," balas Ino._

"_apa, Naruto sedang diserang oleh Shika ya?" tanya Sakura polos._

"_tidak mungkin! Naru Cuma punya Sasuke!" bisik Ino frustasi. "kita harus menghentikan mereka," lanjut Ino semangat._

"_ya, kita harus menghentikan mereka," Sakura mengikuti kata-kata Ino._

"_ugh… le.. LEPASKAN!"_

"_jangan..jangan…" bisik mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah mengatakan itu mereka segera berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, dan apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka kembali menjerit._

"_KYAAA~ SASUKE MEMPER-UKE SEORANG SEME!"_

"_eh!?" teriak kedua orang yang sedang bergulat di lantai secara bersamaan sambil menengok ke arah jendela. mereka melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink dan seorang lagi yang berambut pirang melompat masuk ke UKS._

"_ap-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan Sakura tepat di wajahnya._

_BUGH_

_Tendangan itu menyebabkan cengkraman Sasuke pada leher Shika terlepas dan karena terlalu kuatnya tendangan menyebabkan tubuh Sasuke menabrak dinding. Saat melihat Sasuke terjatuh, Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung menghajar Sasuke. (Sakura merupakan ketua klub judo)_

_BAG_

_BUG_

_BUGH_

"_AYO SAKURA! HAJAR PENGHIANAT ITU!" teriak Ino menyemangati. "BERANINYA DIA MENGHIANATI NARU-CHAN DAN MERAPE SAHABATNYA SENDIRI" lanjut Ino_

"_ap… apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Shikamaru setelah lepas dari kekagetannya._

"_ah, Shika! Kamu tenang saja orang itu sudah dihajar oleh Sakura, jadi kamu tenang saja dan fokus saja untuk mengejar ukemu," jawab Ino dengan percaya diri._

"_hoam~ merepotkan," balas Shika sambil menguap._

_TING_

_Shika tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan berkata kepada Ino_

"_tu-tunggu Ino, tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya Shika. "Sasuke merape aku?"_

"_Iya," jawab Ino sambil berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "tenang saja Shika, dia sudah kami urus," lanjut Ino dengan percaya diri sambil menepuk bahu Shika. _

"_tung-tunggu dulu Ino sepertinya kamu salah paham, ka-" _

"_tidak-tidak aku pasti benar," _

"_tap-"_

"_tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Ino._

"_ak-"_

"_Sudahlah Shika, kau berisik banget sih! Aku gak bisa menonton adegan (penyiksaan) SakuSasu nih!" protes Ino karena acaranya terganggu. _

_(Author: acara apa? Melihat kekalahan Sasuke di tangan Sakura?)_

_(Ino: ck, author berisik. sana pergi#sambil mengusir author pakai sapu)_

_(Author: hiks… diusir Ino#pundung di pojokan)_

_(Ino: Ok back to the story)_

"_AKU TIDAK DIRAPE SASUKE, INO!" teriak Shikamaru kesal karena kata-katanya dipotong terus oleh Ino._

"_ap-apa maksudmu Shika," tanya Ino. "jadi Sasuke tidak merape mu?" lanjut Ino._

"_IYA!" teriak Shika sewot. "kami hanya sedang __**bercanda**__," lanjut Shika sambil menekankan kata bercanda untuk memperjelas kejadian yang dilihat InoSaku._

"_la-lalu bagaimana ini? Kita sudah telanjur menghajarnya," tanya Ino kepada Shika._

"_ya bagaimana Shika?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Shikamaru._

"_ti-tidak tahu" jawab Shika sambil mengelus dadanya. "mung-" perkataan Shika terpotong oleh suara benturan yang keras._

_BRAK_

_Dengan reflex mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang marah dengan aura hitam di belakangnya. Disebelah Sasuke terdapat meja dokter UKS yang sudah hancur lebur (author: saingan Tsunade dong). Serpihan kayu terlihat berhamburan di bawahnya. Dengan peerlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dan menatap Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Melihat senyuman itu, Sakura dan Ino memasang tampang horror, karena menurut mereka senyum Sasuke dapat diibaratkan sebagai senyum milik dewa kematian._

'_mati deh kita,' batin Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, sedangkan Shika sedang asik tidur di dekat ranjang Naruto._

END of FLASHBACK

Untuk sementara mari kita tinggalkan mereka di ruang kesehatan dan kita beralih ke dua orang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran (mungkin masa kecil mereka kurang bahagia XP#Ditimpuk sepatu sama Neji dan Gaara ).

"Gaa-chan~" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil mengejar seorang pemuda berambut merah dan mempunyai lingkaran mata menyerupai panda.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT HYUUGA!" teriak Gaara sambil berlari untuk menghindari kejaran Neji.

TAP

Tiba-tiba Neji berhenti berlari. Gaara yang menyadari Neji berhenti mengejarnya langsung berbalik dan memperhatikan Neji dengan pandangan bertanya.

"oi, Hyuuga" panggil Gaara dingin. "kenapa berhenti?" tanya Gaara.

"a-aku cu-cuma bi-binggung, ke-kenapa kamu menghindariku…hiks" jawab Neji gagap sambil menundukkan kepalannya untuk menahan tangis. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat melihat ke OOC-an sang Hyuuga muda.

'ck, merepotkan kenapa dia jadi OOC gitu sih? Padahal sekarang sudah mau jam lima, aku mau nonton spongebob nih,' batin Gaara. 'pakai acara nangis segala lagi, kenapa dengan dia?'

"sudahlah Hyuuga, berhentilah merusak karaktermu sendiri. Sudah mau jam lima nih, aku mau nonton spongebob di TV," kata Gaara sinis. Bukannya berhenti, Neji malah menangis semakin keras.

"he-hei, kenapa makin keras nangisnya?" tanya Gaara dengan panik walaupun tertutupi oleh tampang stoicnya. 'sial! Kenapa makin keras nangisnya? Nanti orang-orang kira aku lagi yang bikin dia nangis, bisa hancurkan image ku' batin Gaara sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"oi, Hyuuga," panggil Gaara lagi.

"hiks… Neji-kun" balas Neji sambil menangis. "panggil Neji-kun," lanjut Neji.

'Ne-Neji-kun!? Untuk apa aku panggil dia begitu?' batin Gaara sweatdrop. "kalau tidak mau gimana?" tanya Gaara kepada Neji yang masih menangis.

"kalau Gaa-chan menolak memanggilku Neji-kun. Aku akan makin keras nih nagisnya," ancam Neji.

'gi-gila dia main ngancam segala, emang gua apaan?' batin Gaara frustasi.

'fufufu Gaa-chan~ pasti akan menuruti peritahku, setelah ini aku aka suruh dia mendekat lalu… hehehe pasti kamu akan senang My panda' batin Neji sambil tersenyum iblis di dalam hati. Ternyata Neji hanya berpura-pura nangis permisa, apa yang akan terjadi kepada Gaara selanjutnya? Nantikan kelanjutannya di TOURIST!

A/N: hallo semuanya, aku kembali^^/

Sebelumnya, Eira mau minta maaf kepada readers semua karena Eira terlalu lama meng-update cerita ini m(_ _)m mohon maaf ya semua. Menurut Eira, chapter ini sangat mengecewakan, dan sepertinya ceritanya makin berbelit-belit. yah, semoga kalian menyukainya.

Oh ya, untuk pertanyaan SlytherSoul yang kenapa belum ada turisnya? Turisnya akan mulai muncul setelah Naru sadar di chapter depan nanti dan itu akan membuat para chara favorite kita sangat kerepotan, hahaha*ketawa nista*

Yang terakhir sebelum saya pamit, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada seluruh senpai dan readers yang telah membaca, mereview bahkan sampai meng-fav dan memfollow fic ini, I love you all *hugs*

Mind to review?


End file.
